Fiamma of the Right
Summary Fiamma of the Right (右方のフィアンマ Uhō no Fianma)is a character introduced Toaru Majutsu no Index. He was the leader of God's Right Seat, the most powerful group inside the Roman Catholic Church. Though introduced later in the original series, he made a big impact in the story. He initiated a series of events that would cause unrest in key areas around the world, and is ultimately the main cause of World War III. His powers are such that he can literally be compared to entire forces like the Roman Catholic Church and Academy City. After his defeat at the hands of Kamijou Touma, he dedicates himself to protecting the world Touma himself protected. He later joins up with Ollerus in order to stop Magic God Othinus, who became active again as a result of the war Fiamma of the Right caused in the first place. Powers and Stats/Abilities Tier: 6-A | 5-A ' '''Name: '''Fiamma of the Right, He Who Can Save The World, The Likeness of Michael '''Origin: 'Toaru Majutsu no Index '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''16-20 (Presumed) Race/Profession: Magician, Human, The Leader of God's Right Seat (Former) '''Destructive Capacity: ''Large Continent+ Level''' (With the The strike that ends everything it touches) ''| Large Planet+ Level''' Range: '''At least Continent Level | At least '''One Planetary Diameter ''' '''Speed: '''Likely Hypersonic+', with '''Lightspeed Reaction/Reflexes' with the Holy Right | '''Likely '''Massively Hypersonic, with Lightspeed Reaction/Reflexes 'with Holy right '''Possibly Higher ' with Holy right (because it has an automatic defense) '''Lifting Strength: '''Likely '''Superhuman+ however, it can be augmented with Magic | 'At least '''Class P ' '''Striking Strength: '''Likely Superhuman+ however, it can be augmented with Magic '''| Class Class XKJ (Stated to blow away a planet) Durability: '''Likely Continent Level+ ' '| Planet Level+ ' '''Stamina: '''Very high, surpasses multiple characters in the series '''Powers and Abilities: '''Super strength, speed, stamina, durability, endurance, fire manipulation, magic, regeneration, healing, reality warping, space manipulation, teleportation, dimension cutting/shifting, necromancy, the ability to tear apart time and space, can summon weapons, minor resistance to mindrape/soulrape, automatic defensive spells that can block attacks that move up to the speed of light, mindrape, telepathy, immortality, can supposedly recreate/create any legend/prophecy in the the bible '''Intelligence: '''Very high, comparable to Accelerator. Organized and caused WW3 '''Standard Equipment: '''Index Librorum Prohibitorum's John's Pen Controller '''Weakness: '''Due to the Distortion of the Laws of the World that affected the elemental balance, Fiamma of the Right couldn’t use the full might of the Holy Right due to the elements of Archangels becoming ambiguous, thus less powerful, can only use the Holy Right a limited number of times '| None notable''' Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-The Holy Right:' Is the embodiment of the power of the Right Hand within Christianity, which Fiamma of the Right claims has the power to create miracles and destroy all evil outright. * Miracles of the Right Hand: Supposedly Can use any symbolism magic that has anything to do with the Right Hand, the Son of God heals with his right hand, and one needs to record bibles with their right hand, plus many others. * The Strike That Ends Everything It Touches: '''This attack supposedly destroys everything it touches without any destructive force (The striking force is as much as is needed to destroy a target, if the target is humanity it can lifewife but not destroy the planet, the max shown was continental (All of Asia and Europe). * '''Holy Right Auto Target: The Holy Right has a function which allows it to automatically attack anything that it deems as a threat. This was shown when a satellite laser from Academy City shot Fiama out of nowhere, and the holy right blocked the laser and destroyed the satellite that shot the laser. Fiama had no way to even know that the laser was fired at him, nor did he even know where the orbital satellite that shot the laser was located, so the logical explanation for this is that the Holy Right has the ability to auto-target threats, that even Fiama may not know about. * The Strike That Reaches Everything When Swung: This attack delivers itself right next to its target without any speed, thus allowing him to move and attack anywhere and anything at will. Basically teleportation. * Flame Sword: '''He can produce a 30~40 km-sized sword made of flame. This Flame sword has resistance to anti magic attacks. -'''St. George's Sanctuary: A high class defensive spell which tears apart the space of his surroundings, generating a void. -'Dragon's Breath:' A high class offensive spell that has the same power of the legendary dragon of Saint George, this spell throws a beam of light at the target destroying everything in its way. Shown to has a very long range when it destroys Academy City's satellite Tree Diagram on the space. Is also shown that the Level 1 of this spell is enough to surpass Kamijou Touma's Imagine Breaker and on its Level 2 was enough to blow away Innocentius with ease. * Feather of Light: '''An aftereffect of Dragon's Breath. This spell creates many feathers of light which can kill any person who touches them. -'''Sheol Fear: This is an ability in the form of choir that points out and impeaches the contradiction of the basis of the religion or theory of magic that has been cast and causes a break down in the enemies mind. It only works when the intended targets can hear it. -'The Book of the Dead:' This is one of the 103,000 magical books that index has memorized. Considering the book's name, it should allow Index, and in turn Fiama, to raise the dead. -Houbokushi: It's a grimoire from China with a way to become an immortal written inside it. Within the book is the way to learn Rentanjutsu, it's said a person can create a miracle drug to cure any illness or curse using that technique. '-The Moon and the Rabbit:' Has the combat function of sniping. Uses the bones of rabbits to shoot out powerful bullets. The bones of the rabbit can be substituted by human bones, and the human bones can be purchased by obsidian and are strong enough to penetrate a shelter designed to protect against nuclear weapons. '-Scarlet Stone of Pexjarva:' This spell causes the bones of the feet of the target knee starting to feel a deep pain as the joints between the bones are stretched apart by force. This invisible attack, seems to come from the ground and seeps into the body of the target from there. '-Sulfur Rain Will Scorch the Earth: '''An attack that throws about 50 arrows from top to bottom that can drill and burn the target. Only one arrow alone is enough to make stone dust. -Time related to life and death: Has the combat function of countering against any enemy that holds a weapon, having them kill themselves. It also has a very powerful defensive function, its enhanced his body to withstand the bullet from "Rabbit and Moon". '-Weapons:' Also displayed the ability to summon legendary weapons (Similar to Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon) and artifacts creating multiple copies of the same and using them to attack, all of them 'being able to suffocate the enemy just by floating in the air', some of the weapons mentioned are: * The "Sword of Freyr" or Sword of Victory, the magic sword of the god Freyr from Norse Mythology , which fights on its own "if wise be he who wields it" and it was stated that its wielder has never suffered defeat. * The Sword the Harvest God, which is a reference to the Norse goddess, Fey, the wife of the god Thor. * Blade of Flames, A blade of flame which burns at 3000 Degrees Celsius. '-Innocentius:' Innocentius is 3000 Degrees Celsius (8000 C at full power) immortal demon of flames, which can keep regenerating itself in a instant. The main weakness of Innocentius is that it can be destroyed if the runes used to summon him are destroyed. '-Turn into a fairy:' A anti-god spell, that turns gods into fairies with less power and eventually kills them. Requires direct contact. Others '''Notable Victories' Gilgamesh (Nasuverse) (this was FSN/FZ version) Jio Freed (Satan 666) '''Uchiha Madara (Naruto) '''Notable Losses Notable Draws Key: 'Base (With Index) '| La Persona Superiore a Dio Category:Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Anime Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Magic User Category:Male Characters